blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ to the Rescue/Trivia
Trivia *Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don't appear in this episode. *In production order, this is first episode of the fifth season. * This is the fifth time someone other than Blaze reads the title card, in this case, AJ. ** The first was Darington in Darington to the Moon! and The Chicken Circus!. ** The second was Pegwheel in Treasure Track. ** The third was Pickle and his family in The Pickle Family Campout. ** The fourth was Blackbelt in Ninja Blaze. * This marks the second episode where AJ had to save Blaze, after Dragon Island Duel. * Sixth episode to have the word "Rescue" in the title, after Rocket Ski Rescue, Raceday Rescue, Robots to the Rescue, Construction Crew to the Rescue and Royal Rescue, and the third to end with "to the Rescue" after Robots to the Rescue and Construction Crew to the Rescue. * The first three minutes of the episode were released in a YouTube promotional clip for the US release of Ricky Zoom. * This is the longest time Blaze and AJ were alone in an episode without any other Monster Machines. * This is the third episode where Blaze and AJ are separate for most of the episode after Dragon Island Duel and Raceday Rescue. * For the second time since Dragon Island Duel, Blaze is demoted to a supporting role due to AJ becoming the episode's main focus. However, AJ has much more focus than said episode, even becoming the official main character of the episode all together. * This is the second time someone has gotten stuck in sticky mud, in this case, Blaze. The first was Zeg in Dino Dash. * This is the second episode with no transformations, the first was Power Tires. * This is the biggest role for AJ yet. * The only time Blaze speaks to the viewer is when he and AJ are driving at the beginning. * Adaptive Traits is the seventh STEM song AJ sings entirely himself without Blaze after Lever, Magnets, Let's Investigate, Design, I Wanna Be An Engineer For Christmas and Deduction. * AJ never wears his helmet throughout the entire episode. * This is the fourth episode where AJ asks the viewer to activate Blazing Speed instead of Blaze, with the other three being The Driving Force, Tool Duel and Dragon Island Duel. * A white rhinoceros can be seen at Pickle's improv and during the STEM song. White rhinos have become near-threatened in real life, and the last remaining male white rhinos died on March 19, 2018. * This is the first time Blaze uses Blazing Speed more than once since Need for Blazing Speed, and the first time he uses it before the adventure since said episode. * This is the first hearing of We're On Our Way since Raceday Rescue. * This is the first episode of Season 5 to introduce a new STEM song. * First episode since The Great Animal Crown where AJ greets the viewer first. * This is the longest time AJ is outside of Blaze throughout the episode. * Out of the animals that help AJ, the firefly is the only one not referred to with gender-related pronouns. * The monkey in this episode is more realistic than the monkeys seen in Epic Sail and the Wild Wheels series. * About a third of the episode is essentially a monologue from AJ. * During the extreme close-up of the zebras' fur during the STEM song, it marks the first time realistic fur is shown in the series. * This episode features a role-swap; it's AJ who's the hero with Blaze as the sidekick. When he gets trapped, the monkey fills in as the sidekick to AJ. * AJ is shown to understand monkeys, fireflies and elephants rather fluently. Other instances of this would be Zeg who is able to understand dinosaurs, and Darington who is able to speak fluent chicken. Running Gags *AJ repeatedly saying, "Friends to the Rescue!" *Every time Crusher tells a joke, it usually ends with something dancing on his head. *AJ's animal sidekicks showing their adaptive traits. Allusions *The scene where AJ swings on the monkey's tail is similar to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, where Roo swings on Tigger's tail. *The plot of the episode is similar to the Little Einsteins episode "Rocket Safari" when the kids recruit animals to help them free Rocket stuck in a waterfall. *AJ recruiting the animals to save Blaze might be a reference to the former Nick Jr. show Go, Diego, Go! where Diego has to help an animal in trouble. AJ also talks to the animals and understands them like Diego in the show. *AJ going on a solo adventure to rescue Blaze might be similar to the Dora the Explorer episode "Boots to the Rescue", where Boots had to go on a solo adventure to deliver a song to Dora at school. Goofs * When Blaze chases the monkey's kite, he doesn't go very far before getting stuck in the mud, but AJ had to go much farther before he reaches Blaze. ** Also, Blaze doesn't pass any of the obstacles AJ faces. * The mud pit can be seen coming after the canyon AJ passes, but when Blaze falls in it, the canyon cannot be seen behind him. * Before AJ frees Blaze with his Blazing Speed, he says he has to give Blaze the power, but in Treasure Track Blaze was able to activate the speed on his own without AJ aboard. * When AJ says "their tails have changed," the captions list "tails" as "tales". * In the travel song as AJ and the monkey fly into a log, AJ is not layered properly and he stays outside the log when he slides in. * When AJ says "But how?" the captions list "how" as "now". S5E2 AJ outside log error.png|AJ is outside the log Home Media Releases Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 5 trivia